My name is Huntress
by Desaid
Summary: Ella no es de ese mundo, sin embargo. Descubrirá más de un secreto que ara que se pregunte quien es realmente. La liga y la luz ¿Qué saben acerca de la chica?,¿Quién es la nueva heroína de ciudad gótica? Y ¿Qué relación comparte con Clark kent, Bruce Wayne y Lex Luthor?. Ella nos trae un impactante significado de "¿Quién soy yo?" y "¿Qué es realmente Cadmus?".
1. ¿Danny o Dan?

Young justice no es mio. los derechos van para sus creadores.

**Sí, se que aun no acabo mis otros 5 trabajos pero, esta historia ya tiene demasiadas versiones . Así que opte por escribir una de las que ya tengo.**

**My name is Huntress**

* * *

**6 de Marzo del 2014.**

**Mundo Real. – Dimensión de los creadores.**

Danny, una chica de unos 16 años de edad estaba en camino a Francia. Su rutina siempre se basaba en viajes, más que todo para escapar de su padrastro. Ella tenía un hermano, aunque eran ambos mellizos, sus rasgos físicos eran aterradoramente similares. Cuando cumplieron 13 años, su hermano de nombre Dan desapareció si dejar rastro, ella le juro que no dejaría que su tío la controlara sí a él le pasaba algo y decidió renunciar a su nombre real para huir con el nombre de su hermano.

Ella se estaba volviendo en una maestra del escapismo, ya había recorrido 12 países, sabía conducir autos, motos y algunos barcos. Sabía habar Español, inglés, rumano, japonés y Francés.

Se creaba identificaciones falsas constantemente, era algo muy común para ella. Al igual que usar constantemente muchos disfraces.

Al llegar al aeropuerto su disfraz no llamaba la atención, una chica que venía de compras.

Su cabello que era normalmente castaño oscuro estaba teñido temporalmente de rubio cobrizo. Sus ojos llevaban unas lentillas de color azul, que escondían sus ojos que tenían un bello color morado, un efecto de un accidente que tuvo cuando era niña.

Salió del aeropuerto sin llamar la atención, un automóvil la esperaba en la entrada, este la llevo a su hotel en donde ella se quitó su disfraz y se dio una ducha, al salir se puso una peluca corta marrón y se puso su pantalón junto con sus botas de combate, se vendo su pecho y se puso un polo negro sin mangas junto con un chaleco de cuero marrón.

Salió por la parte trasera del hotel con sus maletas y se fue de allí. Tenía una gran resistencia física, junto a una fuerza digna de una aventurera y exploradora.

Ella se dirigía hacia París, en donde buscaría un pasaporte falso y una persona que le sirviera de pantalla.

Ella subió en un bus que la llevaría parte del camino hacia los barrios bajos de parís, conseguir un falsificador y finalmente buscar a un incauto que le sirviera de pantalla.

Su viaje parecía tranquilo, cuando el bus en el que estaba viajando se detuvo e hicieron bajar a todos los pasajeros en lo que parecía ser un bosque alejado de cualquier lugar.

Golpearon a los pasajeros, incluyéndola, robaron casi todo lo que llevaban encima a excepción de un maletín que ella logro arrojar por la ventana. En el maletín había dinero, joyas de oro y una pistola; suficientes para costear su sin número de viajes. El bus se fue dejando a 20 personas abandonadas aparentemente en medio de la nada.

Dan tomo su maletín y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, tras unas horas, ella estaba cansada y opto por encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche.

Se adentro en una cueva en donde observó como había un estanque de no más de seis metros de largo. Ella se echo junto al estanque y se durmió para pasar la noche. Mientras ella estaba dormida, un agujero en el techo fue llenado por la luz de la luna.

La cueva se iluminó casi completamente, el estanque tenía un gran brillo indescriptible, la luz parecía estar bailando sobre el estanque pero, se detuvo en seco, la luz tomo la forma de una mujer. Ella miraba a la chica dormida, se acerco a ella y le mostro una gran sonrisa.

Ella cargo a Dan en sus brazos sin que se despertara. Seguido por una gran ola de luz que entro dentro de su cuerpo.

La mujer de luz entro al estanque con Dan en sus brazos, finalmente ambas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Dan estaba inconsciente, no podía sentir su cuerpo, no podía escuchar nada , simplemente sentía que estaba flotando en algún lugar.

* * *

**10 de Marzo del 2010 - Tierra 16**

**Centro de Metrópolis torre de Lexcorp.**

**00:39 AM.**

Lex Luthor estaba frente a su ordenador mirando los archivos de un programa en Cadmus llamado "Proyecto Kr". Estaba concentrado mirando aquello hasta que recibió un mensaje.

"Hemos encontrado algo que podría interesarle señor, venga a estas coordenadas. J448°- Z749°"

— Espero que esto valga la pena. Mercy, prepara el helicóptero. — dicho esto Ella salió de la oficina.

— Veamos como termina esto….

* * *

**10 de Marzo del 2010 – Tierra 16**

**Metrópolis- Hospital general.**

**11:57 PM**

El ambiente estaba tranquilo como un día normal hasta que, un hombre de unos aparentes 30 años de edad entro con una chica en sus brazos. Ella estaba aparentemente inconsciente, tenía varios cortes en sus brazos, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre fresca y seca. El camino que recorrió él hombre con la chica en brazos estaba marcado por gotas de sangre. Un doctor de nombre Pieter Cross la tomo en brazos y la puso en una camilla. La examino unos segundos antes de mirarla horrorizado.

― ¡El desfibrador AHORA, No tiene puso!

EL doctor corrió empujando la camilla hasta un cuarto en donde trataron de revivirla, tras varios intentos se dieron por vencidos. Ella estaba medicamente muerta, no respiraba, no tenía pulso, no tenía ondas cerebrales, ya era tarde… Y ellos no podían hacer más.

El doctor salió de la habitación con una mirada amarga en su rostro.

― ¿Hay algún familiar de la joven? ― pregunto el doctor limpiando sus anteojos.

― No soy un familiar de ella pero, yo la traje, ¿Cómo se encuentra doctor? ― pregunto el muchacho de traje.

― Lo siento mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero, ya era tarde cuando la trajo. ― dijo él colocándose sus anteojos.

― No… Esto... Debe de estar mal. ― dijo tratando de negarlo.

― Ojala señor pero, no pudimos hacer nada. ¿Cuál es su nombre y el de la chica?

― No lo sé , ella estaba en el centro de la ciudad cuando un edificio fue derrumbado por un Psicópata. Los escombros lograron alcanzarla, yo solo… pasaba por ahí.

― ¿Cuál es su nombre? ―pregunto el doctor con una libreta en sus manos.

― Mi nombre es Clark Kent, soy reportero en el Daily Planet.

― Pues vera, no hemos encontrado ninguna información, no sabemos quién es y bueno… Si nadie aparece y reclama el cuerpo. Tendremos que enterrarla en una fosa común.

― Yo me are cargo de su entierro. Dígame, ¿A qué funeraria la enviaran?

― Supongo que puedo ordenar que trasladen su cuerpo a una funeraria que está a unas calles de aquí. Aunque debe de llenar unas formas primero.

― De acuerdo pero, ¿Cuál fue la causa de su muerte? ― pregunto el consternado.

― Posiblemente fueron sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre. En unas horas todo estará listo para su traslado y posterior entierro.

― Ya veo.

Clark y el doctor se fueron a hacer las formas mientras que en la habitación en donde estaba ella algo empezó a suceder. La habitación empezó a emitir un ligero brillo, la luz empezó a entrar en su cuerpo, las heridas empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, seguidamente salió del aire acondicionado una ráfaga de viento frio que fue directamente en la cara de ella. Finalmente ella se levantó de golpe, respiraba agitadamente, estaba sudando. Se recostó en la camilla y se tranquilizó, ella empezó a llorar y reír.

― Aun no era tiempo, gracias…. Gracias Papá, hermano….

Ella se quedó dormida instantáneamente después de haber dicho eso.


	2. Un invitado especial

**My name is Huntress.**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

**8 de Marzo 2010**

**Fuente de Lázaro – INFINITY ISLAND**

** 11:19 PM**

Estaban los vigilantes de la fuentes sentados meditando cuando fueron sorprendidos por una gran luz dorada que emanaba la fuente, esta arrojo parte de las aguas hacia barrios metros de altura. Una vez que la luz se disipo, una persona emergió de las aguas, era una chica de unos aparentes 16 años, estaba inconsciente y llevaba un traje de materiales peligrosos completamente blanco.

Los guardias se apresuraron a contarle a Ra's Al Ghul pero, este se encontraba bajando hacia el pozo. AL ver a la chica que yacía flotando en el agua mando a que la retiraran. Al verla más claramente, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro, aunque se limito a decir a unas cuantas palabras.

— Llévenla a una de las habitación y sequen sus ropas, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?— pregunto él, muy impacienté.

— De un momento a otro el agua empezó a brillar. Luego ella emergió del agua.

— ¿Nadie ha ingresado aquí, cierto?

— No, usted ha sido el único desde hace ya barios días.

Ra's Al Ghul se fue hacia su oficina en donde hizo una llamada.

— Te tengo un trabajo, consigue una cámara de contención médica en dos horas y tráela a mi complejo. — ¿Cuál será el pago? — Tu pago será la cancelación de tus deudas conmigo. — Sí, enseguida.

Ra's Al Ghul colgó la llamada y dijo para sí mismo.

— Quien podría haber imaginado que ella, apareciera de esta manera. Luthor, valla que no podrás creer esto.

Ra's Al Ghul se quedo en su escritorio pensando en aquella chica que apareció en su pozo. Él sabía algo que podría interesarle a muchas personas.

Mientras que la chica yacía en una cama ahora con una bata seca, ella estaba dormida, su piel era blanca con el frio de la noche; su cabello era castaño, y le llegaba a la cintura. De un momento a otro ella se levanto y empezó a toser agua que venía del pozo de lázaro.

Ella estaba mareada, su mente estaba en blanco y finalmente tenia frio. Observo un armario junto a donde yacía, se acerco a este y al abrirlo encontró un traje japonés rojo corto, unas medias largas blancas, Zapatos negros, palillos para el cabello y finalmente una katana con una inscripción en Japonés.

Ella se puso las prendas y se sujeto el cabello. Al verse en el espejo que yacía a un extremo de la habitación se quedo viendo su nuevo aspecto.

EL kimono le llegaba sobre las rodillas, las medias sobre las rodillas, y finalmente su cabello recogido en un moño. La espada quedó sujeta en su cinturón pero, al tocar el espejo sufrió un fuerte dolor de cabeza repentinamente, su mente que estaba en blanco hasta ese momento, empezó a ser bombardeada con muchas imágenes. Una en particular llamo su atención, una persona igual fente a ella. Ambos estaban mirándose a un espejo, eran iguales, eran gemelos, los primeros gemelos con diferente género por primera vez en la historia.

* * *

**Metrópolis**

**9 de Marzo 2014**

**2:50 AM**

Un robot de 12 metros estaba destruyendo los edificios departamentales, aunque fue derribado y separado fácilmente por super-man. Tras media hora la liga llego y le ayudaron a limpiar el desastre aunque, una pieza del robot fue olvidada, esta cayó dentro de uno de los departamentos.

Un hombre de nombre David Carson , él al tocar el artefacto este se adhirió a su piel y desapareció dentro de su cuerpo. Él no sabía lo que era, solo que ahora era parte de él. Decidió ignorar el evento, y seguir su miserable vida como todos los días, iría a su trabajo en donde le pagaban el sueldo mínimo, luego pasaría por casa de su Ex y ella le quitaría casi todo su dinero, finalmente iría a su ahora destruido cuarto en su inservible departamento.

Él no quería vivir así y lo sabía bien, finalmente se durmió las horas que le quedaban, mientras que algo empezaba a destruir y reconstruir su cuerpo por dentro.

* * *

**Washington D.C**

**Proyecto Cadmus**

**9 de Marzo 2014**

Un ordenador gigante diseñado para rastrear anomalías en el espacio tiempo, reveló una extraña energía que emanaba un objeto en movimiento.

EL genomorfo líder, miro el ordenador con curiosidad y dijo:

— ¿Esto no tiene sentido, no ahora?

— ¿Qué sucede?

— El equipo debe de estar mal, el ordenador cree que hay alguna anomalía en ciudad Gótica…

— No comprendo… ¿Fue como la de hace tres años?

— Es muy probable, todos los proyectos y genemorfos están aquí, ninguno está siendo trasportado….

—¿ Deberíamos informarle a esa persona?

— Investiguemos primero, ve e investiga de que se trata, aunque te advierto que el rastreador podría fallar en cualquier momento. No me culpes si desaparece sin dejar rastro Guardián.

— Me apresurare.

Guardián salió de una habitación en el sub-piso 23 y se fue hacia el elevador. Salió por la parte trasera del edifico y se fue en busca de una extraña señal que venía desde ciudad Gótica, la señal no era exacta pero, por lo menos lo guiaría cerca de su posición.

* * *

** Disculpen por lo corto del capitulo . **

**¬_¬ La escuela causa bloqueo de escritor. **


	3. Conciencia

ES corto pero vale la pena leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **

**1:34 AM**

**Puerto de Ciudad Gótica**

Los recuerdos atravesaban mi mente como flechas, cada una de ellas dejando su propia marca en particular. Mi mente estaba casi totalmente destrozada, sentía que mi cabeza estaba en llamas, haciendo que callera en la negación que todo era un sueño, uno del que no podría despertar en un largo tiempo. Y con esto, sería que todo empezaría otra vez, como hace 4 años, cuando aquello me mando a un coma de 2 meses.

Solo que el coma duro un par de días en los que no recordaba lo que había echo, mi primera visión de lo estaba pasando fue, cuando estaba peleando con alguien que trataba de atraparme, su nombre era "Batman", lo recuerdo bien, era un héroe ficticio del que yo y mi hermano leíamos mucho, pero, este Batman era real, de carme y hueso. Y estaba peleando conmigo.

Cuando por fin pude integrarme al momento, y volver a la realidad, caí al piso agarrándome mi cabeza que estaba ardiendo de dolor.

Él me miraba entrañado, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero, yo estaba en la misma posición. Cuando caí al suelo inconsciente, sentí como él me levantaba, camino por un corto periodo y creo que me puso en un auto, eso fue lo último que sentí antes del aparatoso choque.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, el auto estaba en llamas, vi que tenía muchas heridas, leves y de gravedad. Salí del auto, cuando mi vista se vio asombrada al ver frente mío, entre las llamas a Batman y a él Guasón peleando, a unos metros de mi.

El frio de la noche me despertó completamente, dejándome ver que solo tenía dos opciones, escapar o ayudar…

Atine por escapar, no sin antes arrojarlo al guasón una piedra para distraerlo.

Y empecé a correr todo lo que pude, sabía que ahora en guasón estaba detrás de mío, y detrás de él estaba Batman.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis heridas me lo permitieron hasta que una piedra me hizo tropezar y caer el suficiente tiempo, para que él se acercara peligrosamente. No podía reaccionar, al menos no lo suficientemente rápido.

Tenía miedo, que él me matara pero, no fue así. Ya que alguien apareció detrás mío y me saco de allí en unos segundos.

Cuando por fin reaccioné, me lleve con la sorpresa más grande de mi vida. Y solo pude decir.

— ¿Por qué…?

La persona que me había salvado salió de las sombras que la envolvían mostrándose ante mis ojos muy claramente, gracias a la luz de la luna. Sonreí al verle.

— Nadie debe morir a manos de ese payaso y menos una niña de tu edad, ¿Qué edad tienes pequeña? , ¿12? , ¿13?

Reí entre dientes al escucharle, el traje que traía me hacía ver mucho más joven de lo que era. Sonreí y dije aun sentada en el piso.

— Tengo 16 años.

Parecía que a ella yo también le hice gracia, ya que ella se rio más abiertamente. Y acercándose a mí me dijo.

— Tienes talento, agallas y valor. Me impresionas, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sin pensarlo bien le respondí.

— Danny…

Ella sonrió ante mí y me levanto del piso.

— Parece que fuiste sincera, mi nombre es Selina. ¿Y tus padres?

— Muertos, ando por mi cuenta desde hace mucho.

— Disculpa por preguntar, ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa para poder hablar más tranquilas?

No sabía que responderle, pero, opte por ser directa.

— Y Batman.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos y me respondió.

— Él estará bien, siempre lo está.

Ella dijo en un tono divertido. Ambas caminamos unos metros hasta que hayamos un auto esperando. Ella subió al auto y yo hice lo mismo. EL auto era un convertible negro y las ventanas estaban totalmente polarizadas.

Mientras ella manejaba, decidí guardar silencio. Pasaron unos 40 minutos cuando llegamos a una casa o mejor dicho mansión, era enorme, y de color blanco, entramos en una puerta escondida y cuando la analice más. La sorpresa de una habitación con muchas computadoras, armas, fotos, archivos entre otros. Era enorme aquel lugar, pero, hubo algo que llamo mi atención en especial, y fue un traje morado oscuro, este tenía una cruz blanca en el pecho. Aunque este estaba en un maniquí protegido por un cristal.

Ella y yo caminamos hacia un elevador. Y empezamos a subir muchos pisos hasta que el elevador se detuvo y salimos de un armario.

No había nadie, era un cuarto muy grande e iluminado.

Selina se quito la máscara y me dijo.

— Ya es tarde, mañana ya hablaremos más tranquilamente. Ven, te mostrare tú habitación.

Yo asentí y la seguí, me llevo a un cuarto que era amplio, había una cama King, un ropero, mesa de noches, entre otras cosas.

— Dentro del armario hay un pijama de tú talla, descansa, ya hablaremos en la mañana.

Ella me dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Me cambie la ropa que traía y fue recién cuando me di cuenta que traía un traje semejante a un kimono japonés corto, que estaba ahora ya con huecos, quemaduras y manchas de sangre.

Me había olvidado de mis heridas, pero, no me dolían tanto como antes, opte por dormir y esperar que el dolor se fuera en la mañana.

Y me quede dormida tras ese extraño día.


End file.
